


Delinquent Drabbles

by ALovelyDay



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALovelyDay/pseuds/ALovelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various unrelated drabbles sparked by a single word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Joint

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles are nearly 3 years old but as I'm still oddly fond of them I decided to post them as parts of my first fic on Ao3.

“Here. Try it, just once.” Kise eyes the cigarette before accepting, gingerly handling it so not to spill the ground weed Aomine had carefully stuffed insie the white cylinder. “Makes for smoother inhales”, he’d explained and Kise had almost asked how Aomine knew that, but figured it didn’t matter. Aomine had taught him how to inhale about three months ago. When he started following the dark-skinned boy behind the sheds of the school’s gym hall. They had both coughed and sputtered among the smoke before finally Kise felt comfortable enough to inhale without feeling like puking his guts out. Now, taking a tentative drag of the makeshift joint, Kise is surprised at how comfortably he feels the smoke make its way down, holding it for a moment before exhaling.

They continue to smoke in silence. After a while they hear the school bell chime somewhere in the distance, neither of them caring that they should be heading towards class right about now. Lately they seem to skip more often than not. School lost its excitement to Kise a long time ago and Aomine just doesn’t give a fuck.

As he gets the joint passed back once more, Aomine wraps an arm around Kise to pull him close. Their foreheads touch and Kise looks up to see Aomine take a long drag of the cigarette, almost down to the base, before guiding Kise’s mouth to his own. Kise opens up as Aomine lines their mouths together and inhales when the blue-haired boy closes his mouth over his own and exhales. Smoke flows down his throat and Kise scrunches his eyes up at the burn, grips Aomine by the hair and crushes their lips even further together. After a moment Kise pulls away, gasping and laughing as the smoke wafts around him. A dazed smile spreads across Aomine’s lips, pleased to see that the blonde got most of the hit. He shifts the other into a sideways hug, feeling Kise rest his head on his shoulder, before flicking the cigarette butt away.


	2. Alcohol

Elbowing his way past the dozens of sloshed teens scattered throughout the endless hallways of Akashi’s estate, Aomine groaned at the assault his eardrums were being exposed to as grating music blared through the paper-thin walls. Walking with a very specific, blonde goal in mind, the blue-haired boy mentally scolded himself for having agreed to let the former teammate crash at his place. 

Aomine had noticed Kise’s absence after he tried looking for the blonde only to be dismissed by one of Kagami’s buddies (the one with the emo bang over his eye, Himura something) saying he’d last seen Kise face off against Murasakibara in a drinking bet. Rolling his eyes, Aomine had ventured off to find the model. He figured Kise would be on his knees somewhere, worshipping the good ol’ porcelain god. Like the blonde always ended up doing. Kise may have been a flirt and a charmer after a few beers, but anything harder than a Kirin would pretty much knock him off his feet quicker than Akashi’s emperor eye.

Aomine stopped as he heard soft moans of discomfort make its way from the bathroom at the end of a remote second-floor corridor. Peeking inside, he found Kise crouched on a frilly pink carpet in front of a toilet, the music almost drowning out the sloshing noise as the vomit hit the water. Aomine sighed, folding his arms and leaned against the white-painted doorframe. Kise was a mess, hair tussled and sticking to the tears at the corner of his unfocused eyes, spittle trailing down parted lips and into the porcelain basin.

“What was it?” Aomine asked, curious. He noticed the other’s knuckles had turned almost completely white from how hard he was clutching the edge of the toilet.

“Seven sh-shots. Vodka”, Kise groaned, convulsing as he almost unloaded another pint of stomach juices.

“In a row?”

“Y-yeah. A-ahh. Fucking.. Murasacchi”. Aomine almost snorted. He was terrible at holding his own liquor and turning down bets, but at least he knew better than to go up against the purple-haired giant.

“Looks like some bacardi breezers too”, Aomine mused as he inspected the contents of the porcelain bowl. Kise groaned and dry-heaved once more.

“I-im never eating strawberries again,” he gasped, spitting in the bowl before pushing himself away from the toilet and settling against the wall, shaking from the exertion. Aomine flushed the mess down and sat himself next to the blonde. Although he wanted to, he didn’t dare to pull the other into a hug, not daring to gamble on Kise not spilling the remaining contents of his stomach on his shirt, if there was even anything left.

“Well, at least you got me to babysit you. I mean, watching Kagami get wasted cause he’s fucking shit at beer pong is hilarious, but poking fun at you for not handling your stuff will have to do.”

Kise didn’t even have the energy to scowl, only giving a weak sigh before resting his head on Aomine’s shoulder.


End file.
